Hook and Emma Fanfiction
by inlovewithcrossovers
Summary: Since I'm inlove with Hook/Emma's relationship I made a fanfic of it. Hope you like it and please review. Neal will still be in the story to though not in a relationship with Emma. Also you will see Henry getting attached to Hook for some reason. Which is ofcourse also really amazing.
1. we are going home

**This is a fanfic in this fanfic it is actually Henry going back to Storybrooke not Peter its about the attraction Emma has towards Hook and the feelings she has for Bealfire(Neal) she will finally choose though becaus I'm a sucker for Hook and Emma it will be a love story between them though I do not want to go there right away.**

Neal was with Henry talking to him while Emma was pacing around the deck. She looked up at Hook who was still stirring the wheel even though he didn't need to. She walked towards him and smiles softly.

"doesn't the shadow stir for you?" she looked curious at him crossing her arms.

He looked up at her and smiles arrogantly. "sorry love, habbits never really die" she smiles softly and nodded at him.

She stood next to him looking at the view but then looked at him again. "thanks" He looked up confused when she said that. "about what?"

She looked at him with a smile "for saving Henry" she swallowed and looked down, he nodded. "its alright love"

He looked at the sea's and saw Neal come out from the cabin he swallows and looked at Emma once then looked away. Suddenly they heard a voice behind them.

"everything alright here?" they both looked behind them Emma nodded. "yeah should you not be sleeping?" Henry sighed. "I can't really sleep"

Emma nodded and Henry looked at Hook "can you teach me, I mean if the shadow is doing all of it and we don't get somewhere else"

Emma was shocked about what Henry said and looked at him. "your serious you want to do that?" Henry nodded and Emma smiles softly at Hook. "well lets teach you lad"

Henry walked towards Hook and stood infront of him. He puts his hand on the wheel and Hook puts his hands on his. He moved Henry's hands a little. Emma looked up at Hook shocked about how gentle he was with Henry.

She sighs softly and then walked towards Neal. "hey you" Neal looked up and smiles softly. "like the view?" Emma said and he nodded. "I have spend some time on the ship" Emma nodded "Hook told me"

Neal looked up surprised that she knew about that. "really did he told you the whole story?" he said a little annoyed since his jealousy kicked in right about now. "yeah" Emma said to him knowing he did tell her the truth. "what did he told you?" Neal said.

Emma sighs and looks up at Neal. "he told me he found you in the water and when you saw the photo of your mother you thought he killed her. He also told me that he then turned you in to Pan"

Neal was shocked about what he heard how could Hook even tell the truth. He never did that but all of the sudden he decided it was okay.

Emma saw the shock in his eyes and sighs "I guess you never thought he would tell the truth hhm?" Neal shacked his head and Emma walked off.

Emma sighs and sits down on the stairs crossing her arms again. Suddenly she saw someone sit next to her and she looked up. It was Snow and Emma smiles as she saw her.

"everything alright?" Emma nodded. "why wouldn't it be? I have Henry back we are going home could not be better" Snow nodded and sighs "right but thats not what I was talking about"

Emma frowned and looked at her mom. "then what is it?" Snow sighs and looks at her. "you, Hook and Neal" Emma swallowed and looked away. "Snow I'm not gonna talk to you about my issues"

She looks serious at Snow Snow looked innocently. "Why not?" Emma looked at her and shacked her head "because your my mom maybe" Snow shacked her head "that never stopped you before"

Emma looked back at her mother in disbelieve "that was before I knew you we're my mom please just drop it" Emma stood up and walked into the cabin.

She indeed needs to think about this, though she didn't know if she was ready to admit she had feelings for Hook. Neal alright that was a different story, they had history but Hook?


	2. feelings for 2 guys

This is Chapter 2 of the Hook-Emma fanfiction. This starts where the other one ends btw.

Emma was sitting on the bed still asking herself about her feelings. She suddenly heard a knocking sound on the door and she shocked sighing once. "come in"

Suddenly she heard the door open and saw the figure appear infront of the door. "Hook hey what is it?" Hook shacked his head "nothing wanted to know where you went" he smirked softly.

Henry ran into the cabin really excited Emma frowned. "what is it kiddo?" she looked curious at Henry "nothing Hook just told me this amazing story and its really exciting so I told him he should tell you" Emma frowned and looked up at Hook

"sorry love, I just said something about my past and he was totally going crazy" he grins and Emma smiles softly nodding she looked at Henry. "what did he told you"

Henry told the whole story to Emma and Emma smiles softly. "that sure sounds like a adventure" Henry nodded exciting and jumped up and down

"wow take it easy lad" Hook reacted on him jumping Henry looked at him and stopped smiling softly. He suddenly walked towards Hook and hugged him. Hook froze for a few seconds but then cluched his arms around Henry to.

Emma looked confused at what Henry did and looked up at Hook. She suddenly heard Henry talk again. "thank you for helping my mom to save me" Hook swallowed and tapped Henry on the back "thanks lad"

He swallowed and looked at Emma who was smiling really softly something she did not do before. He couldn't help but smile aswell and looked down to Henry when he felt the little body moving away from him again

Hook smiles at Henry "you should really sleep lad" Henry nodded and smiles softly he looked at Emma "could you tuck me in" Emma smiles softly and nodded "ofcourse I can" She gestured for Henry to come.

He walked towards her and Hook moved away "I will leave you two alone now" Emma looked up. "you can stay you need some sleep to and since this is kind of your room its okay.

Hook smiles arrogantly. He walked towards his wardrobe he goes through it with his hook and sighs. Emma wat tucking Henry in and Henry fell asleep pretty soon.

When Henry's eyes closed she stood up and sighs. "I think getting his heart out tired him" Hook looked up when she said that and looked at Henry "I guess so"

Emma swallowed and crossed her arms. "so do you want to sleep on the other bed or...?" Hook cut her off. "I'll sleep on the ground" Emma looked at him and nodded "are you sure?"

He nodded and smiles softly. "I'm okay with it its not like I haven't slept in worser sitiuations" Emma chuckles "I'm sure"

she sighs and walked to the wardrobe aswell she looked at the clothing and then looked at Hook swallowing. "did you mean it?" Hook looked confused. "did I mean what?" He looked curious. "that you would wait until I fall inlove with you on my own terms or something"

Emma looked curious at you "and how come your so sure I will have feelings for you" she questioned the next question for way to long. "I just do" Emma frowned "why?" Hook smirked "because that kiss wasn't just a thank you kiss"

Emma looked away when he said that and swallowed she then looked back at him. "Really? What makes you so sure about it?" Hook smirked arrogantly "because you are asking it now" he smirked once again.

Emma swallowed and looked away though Hook took her chin and moved her head towards him again. Emma swallowed looking in his eyes she had to admit looking in these eyes felt way to comforable, which freaked Emma out.

Suddenly she felt his lips brushing against hers and without even thinking she kissed him back. She went through his hair automaticly.

Though when she realized what she was doing she right away broke the kiss shocked about what she did and shacked her head. "I'm not ready" she said determent and walked towards the door getting out of the cabin.


	3. Is this the truth?

**I'm happy you guys seem to like the fanfiction. So thanks alot. Reviews are always welcome.**

Snow was on deck still a little worried about Emma. When Emma came out of the cabin even more confused or so it seemed it didn't help Snow to forget about it. Suddenly she felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up she smiles sweetly when she saw Charming there.

"hey" he smiles and sits down next to her "whats on your mind Snow?" he looked at her and Snow looked at Emma she then looked back at her husband. "I think... and don't get pissed off.. but I think she has feelings for Hook"

Charming looked at his daughter in shock and then looked back at Snow "how do you know for sure she didn't really say anything about it did she?" Snow shacked her head "but I'm her mother trust me I know when my daughter is having a crush"

In the meantime while Snow and Charming we're talking Hook came up on the deck to. Emma looked up at him and they looked at eachother before Hook turned his head again. They did not really noticed Snow and Charming seing that.

Charming swallowed as he saw the look and nodded. "your right she has a crush" Snow looked at him and nodded looking down "she doesn't seem to want to admit it to herself you know" Snow said. Charming looked at his wife. "well clearly or else she wouldn't be so confused"

Snow slapped her husband playfully and he laughs a little. "its not funny our daughter has a crush though she still has feelings for Neal to I'm sure of that" Snow said. Charming nodded and looked at his daughter "you are probably right but we should not be getting into this"

Snow sighs and looked at her husband "I know but I don't want her to ignore it either. Maybe he is you know like her real love or something" Snow said a little worried. Charming frowned a bit "why would that be?" he looked curious and Snow looked down.

There we're a couple of seconds of silence until Snow parted her lips again "I think she has been feeling this ever since the beanstake thing" Snow swallowed and looked down again. "we fell inlove just like that at our first meeting"

Charming remembered that day clearly. Though thinking back on it it made him worry alot more about his daughter. Suddenly Snow stood up. "your talking to Emma I'm talking to Hook" Charming grabbed her arm as she wanted to walk to Hook.

"Snow we cannot get in the middle of this" Snow turned her head to him when he said that and swallowed. "I know but we have to do something" Charming shacked his head "I'm not saying that but talking to them isn't gonna magically let them be together"

Snow sighs and sits beside her beloved husband again. "your right" Charming nodded and Snow looked up at Emma seeing Neal go towards her. "though we have to do something" Charming looked at his wife "and we will soon as we get home we will figure this out okay?" Snow nodded and Charming gave her a kiss on the forehead.

Emma was looking over the sea's strangly it felt comfortable looking over them. She liked the way the sea was so restless she liked the colouring and the view the blue sky's. It was still weird to her though that it felt so comfortable.

When she felt a body next to her she looked up and saw Neal's face the face she never fell out of love with. Though was she ready to move on is that why she was so confused about her feelings. He is the father of her son sure but was that all he was to her now.

Suddenly they heard Regina scream "hold on tight there is a storm coming!" Emma looked at the sea and was shocked about what she saw. How did this happen how did the storm get here? Minutes after she watched the sea.

She swallowed tickly as she didn't really have the time to think. Neither did Neal so before they knew it they we're getting a splash of water in there faces suddenly she saw Neal get dragged from the railing.

Though when she looked behind it seemed Charming who saved Neal didn't had the same concern for her. She didn't understand why until she felt the arm around her waist dragging her from the railing aswell.

**Sorry people I had to cut it off so it wouldn't be a to long story hahaha... But that does mean you have to guess who saved her hahaha okay you don't have to do that either since I'm going on with this in Chapter 4 which I will make aswell today...**


	4. Hurt, Confusion and a Storm

**Okay lets go on shall we... Sorry I had to split it but it was way to long to just go on writing...**

As she felt the arm around her she felt strangely comfortable. She swallowed afraid of what she might see if she looked up. Though she didn't had the time to since the water was going over the ship again. It didn't mean that she didn't knew though.

Even though the person holds her the other part was holding something else to keep from falling. Another wave of water splashed onto the ship though Emma wasn't scared or something.

She actually felt save in the arm around her and even though she did not want to admit she knew who was holding her she wasn't stupid. She knew it was Hook and it freaked her out even more.

How can a pirate get under her skin? She thought to herself. How can it feels so comfortable and save in his arms? She was inlove with Neal wasn't she? Then why did she had this feeling?

She finally stopped asking herself questions because it only made her stressed. She looked at the big wave coming onto the ship again. Splashing water all over her face and body. She closed her eyes to keep the water from going in her eyes.

She felt the grib tighten around her waist as another big wave came. She looked down at the arm around her swallowing. She felt her body crash into his since the wave was pretty strong, which stangely didn't anger her.

She looked up at Hook trying to get her mind of everything she was feeling right now. "how long will this storm last?" Hook looked at the ocean and then back to her "not for long"

Emma nodded and looked back at the ocean seeing yet again another wave crashing towards her. She then looked to her side looking at her mom and dad and then to Neal.

She swallowed as she saw the look in his eyes. He seemed jealous? She knew he was jealous since she didn't fight Hook to get off her and to be honest she totally forgot about Neal for a second.

When she saw Snow looking at the ocean she looked aswell. The waves turned into little waves again. She swallowed in relieve though soon enough the rain started pouring from the sky.

She rolled her eyes. Darn rain. She said to herself in her mind. She felt the arm that was holding her loosening and could now turn herself. She turned around to see Hook's eyes looking into hers right away.

She swallowed. Without even thinking about who was watching or even thinking at all she crashed her lips onto his. He eagerly replied to her kissing him. Though it didn't last long until she realized what she was doing and stopped herself.

She swallowed and looked at his face he was grinning ofcourse he was. She rolled her eyes and then remembered Neal was there to. She looked at him he couldn't be more jealous right now and was kind of looking sad.

She felt the need to explain and walked to him in a fast pace "Neal I..." She got cut off by Neal "save it" he swallowed and walked away.

"Neal please" Neal looked at Emma again. "I never thought you would fall for a pirate" Emma swallowed and didn't seem all that defended about him saying that.

She just got a little angry now. "you left me remember twice" she screamed to him. He looked at her. "the second time I did not have a freaking choice"

she walked towards him "your sure about that? Because everyone has a freaking choice" Neal didn't answer and just walked away to go to his own cabin. Emma went to hers and sits on the bed.

She looked at the kid who was still sleeping soundly. It was if the storm never happened when you looked at him. She was pretty impressed he could sleep through that. She laid down herself to and cried herself to sleep.

**Awwwh what a sad end... or not? She did kiss the Captain once again... will the Captain understand anything of this? After she had send him some mixed signals to him..**


	5. A moment together

**There we go again. I thought that it would be hard to keep my imagination up. But to be honest I think I really love Hook/Emma enough to have more inspiration then ever. Also wanted to give a special thank you to kmi malfoy ranger for the reviews. I'm happy you and the others like it. And yeah its true Charming sees it as a crush but maybe that will change in some more chapters. I mean if Emma keeps kissing Hook for no reason he might have to over think his crush theory. Now its on to chapter 5 though lets see what happens shall we.**

Emma slept pretty well for a ending of a awful night. Or maybe not she did kiss Hook twice now. Though she still didn't talk about her feelings yet. But she soon has to because kissing Hook in such a fire and longing isn't something you can deny.

Emma now woke up from her deep sleep. Surprised on who she saw though then she remembered she was on his ship and told Hook he could still sleep in his cabin.

She swallowed and sits up he didn't seem to noticed her waking up yet. Since he didn't turn around to say morning or something arrogant about the kiss last night or something.

"Morning" she said and Hook turned around. "I was wondering when sleeping beauty woke up" Emma rolled her eyes and throws a pillow to his head. He just smirked teasingly and Emma couldn't help but chuckle a little.

She then stood up completely and looked at Henry's bed that was empty. Emma didn't even have to say anything and Hook parted his lips already. "he is on deck with Snow and Charming" Emma looked at Hook and nodded.

She looked around and then back to Hook frowning "what we're you doing here anyway? I mean you have your clothing on and everything" Hook turned to her facing her now. "I was actually just laying down something for you"

Emma frowned though when she looked at his hand she saw the clothing in his hand. "we're they Milah's?" Hook shacked his head "it would be inappropriate if I give you my ex's clothing" Emma nodded. "it actually would be kind of weird"

Hook grinned and gave the clothing to her she took it. She looked into Hook's eyes again wondering why he didn't started about the kiss or actually 2 kisses yesterday. "why aren't you starting to be arrogant about me kissing you?" She looked curious.

Hook smirked when she said that. "oh trust me I'm arrogant about it" He puts on his arrogant smirk. Emma shackes her head and smiles. "then why are you not talking about it?"

Hook's smirk soon disappeared after she asked him that "because I know your confused about what you feel for me and Neal" Emma looked a little surprised about his answer she probably thought he would have said something totally inappropriate about it.

Hook turned to the door. "I'll let you get changed" Emma nodded and saw him walking off. Emma turned around and started changing into her clothing. After a few minutes she walked on the deck getting attacked by Henry hugging her.

"slept well?" Henry said and Emma nodded though when she looked at the clothing she frowned looking at Hook once and then back to her son. "what are you wearing?" Henry smiles proudly "pirate don't you see that"

Emma grins and nodded. "I'm just wondering why" she looked at Henry. "well I was trapped on Neverland without another pair of clothing and this was everything Hook had" Emma nodded when he said that it made sense ofcourse he wouldn't have some boy clothing hanging around.

Henry ran back to the wheel of the ship and Hook lets him put his hands on the wheel again. Emma smiled and wanted to walk to he railing. Though was faced with Neal she looked at him. "can we talk?" Emma nodded she had alot to say to him so she didn't even hesitate.

**Okay cutting this up again. Though after the Neal/Emma talk we will see them arrive in Storybrooke. There is nothing like home isn't it?...**


	6. the end of all her confusion

**Lets continue. Sorry for the break up from it. I was thinking like well I had to put a moment with Hook and Emma together just the two of them no others. But I also wanted the whole Neal/Emma story and because that might be pretty long I had to split it up. Though made the previous Chapter not that long. Anyway lets start.**

Emma walked into Neal's cabin and he closed the door behind her. She turned around to Neal who was suddenly standing close to her. She took a few steps back and looked serious at him crossing her arms. "did not came here to whatever you wanted to do" She said bitter.

Neal nodded and sits down on the bed looking at Emma she turned to him again. "so you felt like I left you again huh?" Emma sighs and nodded. "I think you did had a choice but you choose the easy way out"

She looked pretty pissed and for just this time she didn't seem the show any weak emotion towards him. Neal didn't really like the look but he understood it. "if there was another way to stay with you I would have done it" He looks serious at her.

Emma sighs. "are you sure? Because you didn't have to let go yet you did" Neal sighs and stood up again looking at Emma. "I didn't want to let go but I had to don't you understand that" Emma sighs "oh I understand you could have fought it but you chose to leave me again"

Neal shacked his head. "there was no other choice Emma" Neal said determent. Emma rolled her eyes. "oh please don't do that don't make me realize you didn't have a choice because in my mind you did and you didn't take it Neal"

Neal walked closer towards her but then Emma walked backwards again. "please stop walking away from me" Emma shacked her head "no I'm not gonna stop because your gonna use your charm to make me forgive you again" she looked serious at him.

Emma shacked her head. "and I don't want to forgive you again" Neal looked sad but then suddenly looked angry again. "because of the pirate?" Emma looked mad at him "keep Hook the hack out of this this is about you and me and you choosing to leave me again"

Neal heard a bitter tone in Emma's voice. was she actually trying to protect Hook now? Neal thought to himself and it only made him matter. "Hook doesn't care about you Emma he doesn't protect you like I will or like you are doing now"

Emma became angrier. "when did this conversation turned into bashing on Hook" she looked mad. "we we're talking about you leaving me alone again. We we're talking about me telling Henry you fell to a portal, SHOT. We we're talking about you coming back into my life again."

Neal took the protective Emma a little to harsh and actually became really mad that she was trying to protect Hook rather then protecting him or understanding him. "yeah well I know that that Hook guy clouds your judgement"

Emma rolled her eyes "Hook has nothing to do with our fight" Neal looked at her a little angry "yes it has" Emma sighs "if we're gonna talk about Hook all the time I better leave because I did not came here to talk to you about him. I know me having feelings for Hook upsets you but deal with it"

She said without even thinking about it. Though when she realized what she said she was a little surprised herself. She never even admitted the feelings for Hook until now. Sure she kissed him but she still didn't said I have feelings for him.

Neal suddenly stopped being mad and actually started to feeling hurt about her saying that. "so you actually admit you have feelings for him?" Neal said a little in a sad tone. Emma nodded "I guess I am. now I'm gonna go on the deck again because obviously this whole conversation is going nowhere"

She turned to walk to the door when she suddenly felt Neal's hand on hers she didn't turned around. Which was different because usually when she felt Neal's hand on hers she just forgave him and kissed him.

Neal knew that but when he saw it didn't effected her it didn't help his jealously. "how do I get you back" Neal said in a sad tone. Emma turned around a little to face him now and swallowed "you won't get me back so don't try it you've hurt me to much though thanks for making a whole lot clear to me"

She ripped her hand from his and opened the door walking onto the deck she still heard Neal say "I will still try to" but she didn't responded to that.

**Yaaay she finally admit her feelings whahahaha. Hope you liked this chapter its basically saying she wants to move on from Neal so. Though she might have admitted her feelings for Hook to Neal would she admit it to Hook or anyone else aswell?**


	7. Finally Home

**The first time ever that I'm actually giving you all another Chapter. though since it would be them arriving to Storybrook again I thought why not.**

A few days had past after the fight with Emma and Neal. She finally knew and admitted to herself she had feelings for the pirtate. Though Neal didn't pick a fight with Hook yet Emma still kept an eye on Neal to see if he didn't do anything.

She wasn't really ready to out herself completely. So she didn't want Neal to fight with Hook. She was still getting used to it herself anyway so it wouldn't be right.

Though Neal did not fight with Hook he had given Hook a few jealous glances and snarky comment. Thank god for Hook not noticing them he thought Neal was just being cranky which wasn't really far from the truth.

Though after she admitted her feelings for Hook she couldn't stop looking at him which pissed her off. She hated the feelings she was getting while looking at him. She cursed herself for being so vulnerable.

As she was looking at Hook once again Snow sits down next to her. Emma looked up at her mother and smiles. "we are almost there" Snow said and Emma nodded. Emma stood up and walked to the cabin grabbing her stuff that she had.

After just a few minutes later they we're finally back. As they we're walking on the docks Belle was standing there running into Gold's arm when he was just on the dock. He hugged her back ofcourse.

Red and Ariel we're standing next to eachother though Ariel didn't know them she wanted to see them. Red came up to Snow and hugged her best friend. Emma smiles softly as everyone seemed to be glad they we're home again.

Then she suddenly realized Hook was standing next to her and realized he didn't have a place to stay. "where are you gonna stay?" she asked him looking up at him he looked back at her "I have no clue but I'll find something" Emma nodded.

"why don't you let him stay with us" Henry said standing behind them. Emma looked at her son. "we have barely room for 4 people" suddenly Snow nodded "no its fine really he can stay with us"

Emma turned to her mother in surprise and then looked at Hook. "so are you coming with us?" She tried to hold back the excitement a little. "sure why not" Hook said and Emma smiles nodding softly. She then cursed herself again for being excited after she asked Hook.

Emma suddenly just started walking frowards feeling really uncomfortable. Snow frowned a bit but then walked with her to go to the house. When they arrived Henry ran in jumping on the bed right away.

Then everyone else got in including Hook looking around a bit. Emma who followed looked at Hook swallowing. "make youself at home" Hook nodded and sits down on the couch still looking around there we're alot of stuff Hook didn't know.

That same night Snow was making something delicious as it smelled up the air. Everyone didn't talk that much they wanted to be in peace for just a day. They wanted to just take in that they we're home again.

Emma was tucking in Henry now though Henry couldn't really sleep. "could Hook tell me another story mom?" Emma swallowed she still had to get used to Henry calling her mom and the name Hook didn't really help either.

"I would love to" they suddenly heard behind them. Emma turned around to face Hook who was standing against the door pose. She studies him for a second without even thinking but soon looked away "alright just one story"

Henry nodded heavily and Emma stood up walking to the livingroom. After a few minutes Hook got out and Emma looked up at him. "we should really get you some normal clothing" she looked serious. "these are my normal clothing" he said smirking arrogantly. "not in my town" Hook sighs "fine alright just because you all we're so kind to take me in" Emma smiles "great"

After Snow finished of the cupcakes they all decided to go to bed. They we're really tired and they we're all sleeping kind of right away. Though Emma looked at Hook laying on the couch he looked peaceful while he slept. After a few minutes of watching him she decided to sleep herself and closed her eyes.


	8. Ain't that true love

Emma and Hook stood up early today to get some clothing for Hook. As they we're in the first shop Emma was reading a paper while Hook was changing.

As his head came out of the changing room Emma looked up. "do I seriously have to wear this? It does not fit me" Emma chuckles "did you forgot I can easily arrest you" Emma said teasingly.

Hook sighs softly and gets out as uncomfortable as ever. Emma chuckles once again when she saw his uncomfortable face. She then looked at the clothing and then back to Hook again. "your right it doesn't fit you"

Hook sighed in relieve hoping she would say he could wear his normal clothing. She stood up and walked towards him. "but it does fit this town so I don't know"

Hook looked serious at her. "fine I'll take it but don't think I like it one bit" he looked annoyed. "great" he turned around to the changing room again and got out with his pirate clothing "much better" Emma grins and walked towards the pay counter she paid for the clothing and then looked at Hook. "come on lets go" Hook nodded and they walked out of the shop.

When they got home no one was actually there. Emma laid her jacket around the chair and sighs sitting down on the couch before looking at Hook again. "Snow is working, Henry is at school and Charming is probably doing some work at the station" Hook nodded and sits down to he looked back at her. "so I haven't saw Neal around what did you do attack him?" he smirked arrogantly. Emma swallowed thinking back to the fight.

She wasn't ready to tell him yet about what she figured out just a few days ago. Well she already knew but she finally accepted it then. But she had to. "we had a fight about some stuff then he started to talk about you" she swallowed and looked down.

Hook frowned when Emma said that and looked up at her. "what do I have to do with your fight?" Emma pulled her shoulders up. "he likes to blame everyone I guess. That I'm not coming back to him again"

Hook looked a little surprised when she said that. "so you decided to move on now hhm?" he smirked arrogantly and Emma nodded. "I did" Hook grins and Emma looked at him smiles softly. "don't look at me like you just won a big price"

Hook still was grinning. "who said I thought about that all love" Hook said with a grin on his face. Emma sighs and looks down. "because I know that you know now that those kisses weren't just that without meaning" She looks serious at him.

Hook looked at her to and sighs. "well love there is one thing I do have" Emma frowned when he said that. "time, I'm okay with waiting just a little longer for you to finally let your walls down around me" He looked serious at her.

Emma smiles. It was actually kind of sweet what he said. That he would wait till she drops her walls. She thought to herself. Emma then looked into Hook's eyes. "thank you" Hook nodded.

"so how are you gonna tell Snow or Charming hhhm?" Hook said pointing out that Snow and Charming might not like her decision. Emma sighs and thinks for a second. "I will figure it out when I'm ready besides they might be my parents but I'm a grown woman who can make her own decisions"

Hook nodded and smirked softly. "but I'm not gonna wait for nothing so" he smirked once again. Emma shacked her head. "your unbelievable you know that right?" Hook grins. "yes I do know"

Emma sighs and got closer towards Hook. Hook smirked as she kept moving closer to him. Though just inches away from his lips she pulled back and stood up. "nice try Hook" she grins Hook looking annoyed "Darn it" he said a little teasingly Emma laughed

**Tadaaaaaa.. yes she told him but is not ready yet to just jump into a relationship again.. it was pretty nice when Hook said I can wait till your ready right? **


	9. Sick

Emma had told Hook about her feelings for him. Though she did not really say she was ready for it yet. And like a true gentleman Hook respected her wishes not pushing her to do anything.

Emma had some busy days. Going through the paper work in the station and taking care of Henry. Though today Henry will go to Regina for a weekend. It wasn't the best deal but Regina did help Emma to save Henry.

As Emma got up again way to early it just seemed like a normal day. Though when she stood up from her bed she felt dizy. The last thing she remembered was someone holding her so she didn't fall and then everything went black.

A few minutes later she opened her eyes again staring in these beautiful eyes. They we're Hook's and she couldn't help but smile a little. As she wanted to stand up Hook pushed her down again. Emma frowned suddenly feeling something on her head she touched it it was a wet towel.

Hook looked at her worried as she just seemed to noticed. "what happened?" she asked not knowing it anymore. Hook swallowed "you past out a few minutes ago" Emma frowned and sighs softly

"why am I so hot" Hook grins when she said that "there are more reason that your hot but now its just because your sick" Emma rolled her eyes when he said that. Hook smirked once again.

Hook grabbed the towel putting it in the water he then puts it on her head again. She sighs and swallowed softly. "where are Snow and Charming?" She looked curious at Hook. "they are getting you some soup and everything" Emma swallowed and nodded.

Hook looked into her eyes and swallowed. He then went forwards and gave Emma a kiss on the cheek. "you should get some rest" He smiles softly and stood up.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his and he turned around again looking curious at Emma. "would you stay?" Hook looked a little surprised but nodded sitting back onto the bed again. Emma smiles. "thank you" Hook nodded as Emma kept holding his hand until she fell asleep.

After a hour she woke up again. Looking for Hook when she didn't see him. Then she looked next to her and saw Snow sitting next to her. "he is making soup" Snow suddenly said as if she knew what Emma was thinking. Emma nodded.

Snow stood up and took Emma's hand. "how are you feeling?" Emma swallowed. "like crap I don't like to be sick" Emma said annoyed. "no one likes that" Snow said with a smile and Emma sighs. "I hate being so helpless" Snow nodded understanding why she said that.

Suddenly Hook came back into the room with some soup in a bowl. He laid it down on the nightstand and smiles at Snow as she left the room again. Hook looked at Emma. "you should really eat something" Emma nodded and tried to sit up straight Hook helped her up. Emma smiles and grabbed the bowl eating something of it.

After eating and putting the bowl down she looked at Hook again. "oh god I hate being sick" Hook grins when she said that. He looked at her and puts a hand on her head. "feels much better" Emma smiles "thanks" Hook nodded and stood up again. "go sleep again and you will be better in no time"

Hook wanted to walk away when Emma looked up at him. "you can lay down to seems like you need some rest to" Hook looked at her and smiles softly going towards her again. He laid down on the bed and Emma looked at him.

Emma moved a little closer and laid her head on his chest she swallowed. "don't think much of it I'm just cold" she suddenly said Hook smirked and closed his eyes putting a arm around Emma and they fell asleep pretty soon after it.

**Sooooo this was pretty cute wasn't it haha... don't worry Emma will be with him its just hard for her to let the walls down...**


	10. Official

Hook was still laying next to Emma when Snow and Charming we're looking at them. Snow was determent to let her husband know it wasn't just a crush as he had said first. She had just made it up because she saw them laying there.

Snow looked up at her husband and sighs softly. "if your okay with it or not is not the point but this seems more like a crush to me" Charming sighs shacking his head. "why? Because they are sleeping in one bed together? Thats not proof you know"

Snow sighs once again and looked back at Hook and Emma. "Charming seriously don't be so blind its right infront of you" Charming sighs and looked also at Hook and Emma. "so your saying this is a case of true love? Please just a few weeks ago she thought Neal was"

Snow rolled her eyes. "well rather you accept it or not its happening" She said annoyed and then walked away Charming followed her. Emma woke up pretty soon after that. She looked up at Hook and swallowed. He looked so peaceful and sweet as he was sleeping.

She pulled herself up so her head would be as high as his. She sighs and touched his cheek softly. He didn't seem to notice though since he was still sleeping peacefully. She sighs and just as she pulled back she saw his eyes open.

She was looking at his sea blue eyes as she was kind of caught of guard. She was still looking at him as he looked up at her she wanted to look away but she didn't for some reason. A smile appeared on his lips. "how are you feeling?" Emma nodded. "okay" Hook nodded.

After a few minutes Hook got out and looked around him a bit. He swallowed and then looked at Emma. "I'll get you some water okay?" Emma nodded and he walked away. When he got into the kitchen he heard some of what Snow and Charming we're talking about, but didn't really pay attention to it.

A few days past from taking care of Emma. Snow dealing with Charming's ignorance. Either he really did not see it or tried to deny it. Henry said with Regina a little longer until Emma was okay again and Hook was pretty much doing most of the taking care of Emma.

As she got better bit by bit though she started to act different around Hook. Like she was not afraid anymore to let him in. Today probably 5 days of her being sick she was finally better and Henry was on school coming back home after it.

Hook and Emma decided to go to Granny's. Or actually Emma did and we're now on there way. They decided to walk since it was near by. Emma was crossing her arm with his and it almost felt like they we're already together talking about different stuff.

As they got in Ruby walked right towards them. "hey there how is it going heard you we're sick?" Emma smiles and nodded. "I was but I got good taken care of and am way better now" Emma smiles once again as Ruby smiles and nodded.

Ruby looked at Hook. "nice clothing" Ruby grins as she saw his face. "thanks" Emma chuckles since he really didn't like that he had to wear these normal clothing. "follow me" Emma and Hook followed and sit across from eachother. "what would it be?" Ruby said and Emma looked at Hook once then back to Ruby. "two choco's with well you know what" Ruby nodded and walked away.

Emma looked at Hook again and smiles softly he smiles back at her. "so I decided something" Emma said suddenly Hook looked at her curious. "what would that be?" Emma swallowed and looked at Ruby as she came back. She smiles softly at her and when she went away again Emma looked at Hook again. "I decided that I..." she swallowed softly.

"I decided that I'm done fighting my feelings for you" She sighs. "you took care of me when I was sick and I know it wasn't just so I would go with you. Because I could see the worry in your eyes" she sighs and smiles softly. "I could keep denying what I feel but its not gonna solve anything. So I'm ready to take the next step if you still want to ofcourse"

Emma looked at Hook scared of what he might say. Emma wasn't really scared for anything except when it involved feelings. When Hook smiled it made he less scared for some reason. "I would like that" Emma smiles when she heard him say that and was a little relieved. "great thanks for giving me a shot" Hook smiles softly. "I told you I would wait" Emma nodded. "your right you did"

**Sooo they kind of made it official now.. I was like this is Chapter 10 so why not... thanks to all my followers I'm glad you like the story... besides Hook and Emma had to happen someday right?...**


	11. Family Feeling

**Okay this chapter is pretty much right after Emma gave into her feelings… so no one knows about it yet though will they even know? It would not be weird if Emma first wants to look where its going before she tells people...**

The next day Emma woke up in the morning. As she opened up her eyes she saw the blue eyes already as he was just bringing her breakfast. "morning" she said smiling softly. "morning" Hook said smiling at her to walking towards her. He bends towards her forehead and gave a kiss on it.

Emma smiles softly as she grabbed onto Hook's clothing. Hook grins softly as he now puts his lips against hers sitting down. She kissed him and he kissed her back. After a few seconds she lets go of him again and looked into his eyes. "I thought you said you wanted to keep it private for just a few days" Hook smirked and Emma chuckles. "no one saw it did they?"

Hook grins and Emma sits down. She looked at Hook again and smiles softly. She then heard the door open from her room and looked up. "hey there buddy" Emma said to Henry who was bursting in. "hey mom, Hook" Henry looked at Hook with a smile and Hook stood up. "I'll let you get changed"

As he walked out of the room Henry looked at his mother. "did you gave him a chance already?" Emma frowned and looked at her son curiously. "look I'm okay with it. Hook might not be my dad but if you are happy" Emma sighs and smiles softly. "our little secret"

Henry smiles brightly. "so you did give him a chance huh?" Emma nodded and sighs "great I won't tell anyone mom" Emma smiles at her son "thank you now go get some breakfast while you let me change" Henry nodded and walked out.

After Emma got dressed she gets out of the room. As she came out she saw Henry, Snow and Charming talking to Hook and couldn't help but look at them for a moment. She couldn't help but feel a little of a family feeling for once in her life. It didn't seem to bother her that Hook was in the middle of it.

As Snow looked up at Emma, Emma smiles and walked towards them. "morning" Emma said and looked around her. They all said morning back and she sits down. She had the plate in her hand because she didn't eat it yet. "Hook made it its really delicious who knew a pirate could bake" Hook laughed. "I wasn't always a pirate"

Snow smiles and even Charming did once. Emma took a bite of the waffles and got big eyes. "omg it really does tasted amazing" She looked at Hook and he smiles softly she then looked at the others again with a smile.

Charming, Snow and Henry all stood up when they we're done with there breakfast. "we should go to work maybe we can drop Henry off" Henry nodded and then Snow looked at Emma. "your gonna stay for just one day after that you can work again" Emma sighs she did like it cared but that was not the case she could atleast stay with Hook then.

Snow gave Emma a kiss on the head so did Charming and Emma said goodbye to Henry. "your picking me up right?" Henry looked at Hook and Hook nodded. "I told you I would" Henry nodded and waved at him Snow and Charming smiled as a goodbye to Hook.

Emma looked at Hook as she closed the door behind her. "your trying to hard seriously" Hook smirked and looked at Emma a little innocent afterwards. "I'm not doing anything" He smirked and Emma chuckles. "right.. so what is it then? I mean your baking waffles your talking to them" Hook grins "oh so now its not aloud to talk well alright" He walked away from her.

Emma chuckles and walked towards him again. "I did not say you could not do it" Hook turned around to Emma and grins. "I just want them to see I'm not just a pirate" Emma nodded. "I get that I do and its so sweet of you to try to let them see who you are but I'm sure they will like you" Hook grins and gave a kiss on her mouth. "okay if you say so"

Emma chuckles and looked into his eyes. "so you bake huh?" Emma grins and Hook smirked. "yeah I do like I said I wasn't always a pirate" Emma smiles. "well its like I'm learning more about you to then" Hook smiles and nodded. She walked towards him a little more and kissed him softly he kissed her back as they both put there arms around eachother.

**First chapter of them officially together hope you like it..**


	12. Smooth Sailing

Emma and Hook we're together for a week now and she still didn't told Snow and Charming about it yet. Though she soon has to besides it was not like Snow and Charming did not know already. Hook was spending the most of the time with Emma and Henry.

Anyway today was friday and it was the beginning of Henry's week vacation. Emma was sleeping until she heard laughing and woke up. Emma got up frowning she didn't know what was going on. When she came into the livingroom she saw Hook sitting with Henry on the couch.

Emma frowned and smiles softly when Henry looked up. "hey mom did we wake you" Emma nodded "kind of" Hook looked at Emma. "sorry love was telling him something funny" Emma smiles and nodded walking towards the couch. "what was it?"

Hook looked at Henry and Henry started laughing again. Emma sits down on the couch to and smiles softly. "its really stupid actually" Hook smiles softly at Emma. "well I wanna hear it"

Hook sighs and nodded to Emma. "well one day on my boat Smee thought it was funny to have a pet I was against it. Though Smee doesn't really listen to me a whole lot so one day he came on the boat with a monkey. Saying he was left by his mother or whatever and I decided well alright lets do it. After a couple of weeks the monkey started to get attached but not to Smee but me it was pretty weird and one day the monkey actually started throwing stuff at other people when I was not pleased with them and annoyed them. You would think monkey's don't know how to think but that monkey was smart and I laughed my ass off everytime he annoyed my crew it was pretty funny"

Emma laughs a little and looked at Henry. She then looked back at Hook with a serious face. "do you miss it?" Hook looked curious at her. "what?" Emma smiles "your ship do you miss it" Hook sighs. "doesn't any other pirate" Emma smiles softly. "so you want to go back there?" She looked curious.

Hook thought for a second and shacked his head. "no its fine" Emma looked at Henry and then back to Hook. "what if we go with you would you then go on the ship" Hook smirked when Emma said that and nodded. "probably" Emma nodded and looked at Henry. "what do you say kid?" Henry nodded heavily. "well then lets go" Henry jumped up really happy.

After packing and walking to the ship they finally arrived. Emma called Snow and Charming to say they we're going somewhere. Snow just thought it was amazing when Charming was just freaked out his wife was right. Emma didn't really say to them she was together with Hook but it wasn't hard to figure out.

When they saw the ship Hook kind of lighted up a little. Emma chuckles as she saw that and looked at Henry. They we're walking arm in arm while Henry was holding Emma's other hand. It looked kind of like they we're a happy little family and it felt that way to for Emma.

It might still be new to her the relationship of Hook but when she came to think about Hook has always felt like home right from the start. It might be weird because he is a pirate and she didn't trust him before but maybe its because it scared her a little.

As they came on board Hook looked around and then back at Henry. "want your own cabin lad?" Henry nodded. "come on then" Henry walked towards Hook and took his hand Emma saw it and smiles happy that Henry accepted him like that. As Hook came back without Henry since he was unpacking she smiles softly walking towards him.

"your in luck Henry has a week of vacation" Hook smirked. "I know thanks for letting me go to my ship again" Emma nodded. "well your a pirate its only normal that you miss your ship. Besides I still didn't thank you for helping me when I was sick"

Hook smirked. "your kidding right? You didn't thank me? You thanked me plenty when you decided you wanted to be in a relationship with me" Emma laughed "you know what I mean" Hook nodded and puts his arms around her waist. "I actually do" He smirked.

Emma was just about to kiss him but they suddenly heard Henry's voice. They looked up. "I'm excited" Henry said with a exciting voice. Hook and Emma smile softly. Hook lets go of Emma walking to the wheel. "lets go sailing then" Hook smiles softly and Emma nodded. Happy that Hook was happy.


	13. Sweet Love

**Sorry for the late update. I was busy yesterday.**

Hook was stiring the wheel together with Henry. They we're already away for a few hours. After Hook spend most of the time on the wheel while Henry was looking around and unpacking and such. Emma was unpacking and afterwards looking at the sea.

Though now she was sitting on the stairs and Hook looked at her. "you can control it for a little bit?" Henry nodded and Hook went through Henry's hair before he walked towards Emma sitting down next to her.

She looked up at him and smiles softly he smiles back. "its always beautiful to see the sun go down" Emma nodded. "it really is" She smiles and laid her head on Hook's shoulder looking up again. Hook looked up to putting a arm around Emma.

They we're sitting there for a few minutes before Emma looked at Hook again. "did you never got tired of steering the wheel all the time?" Hook grins and shacked his head. "I didn't do it all the time I had like 2 others who would take over" Emma nodded.

Hook smiles and looked up again. "I was busy controlling the other pirate you know how annoying some of them are?" Emma shacked her head. "no but then again I never saw a pirate before I met you.. well in the books but they we're or fairy tales or history"

Hook smiles. "so you guys did have pirate?" Emma nodded. "lots of them but they we're mostly just taking gold, not shower alot uhhm well alot more disgusting things I figure" Hook laughs and nodded. "that sounds a little weird considering I do almost none of those things and they consider me a pirate"

Emma chuckles. "in the fairytale story's they we're like outlaws not working for anyone, no taking orders from kings and queens that kind of stuff" Hook nodded. "that sounds more like us yes"

Emma grins and looked at Henry she then looked back at Hook. "I never thought I liked the sea, being on a ship that much" Hook smiles. "I'm happy you see it that way to me it feels like home without it I'm lost though that was before I met you"

Emma looked curious. "do I feel like home to you?" Hook sighs and nodded. "yes I do not know why that is though" Emma nodded and looked forwards. "I get it. I don't understand it to" Hook smiles softly and Emma looked back at him.

She laid her head on his shoulder again. Hook puts a arm around her again and she did the same, with her other hand she grabbed his and puts her fingers in his. Henry was still steering but looked at Hook and Emma once. He smiles softly he liked to see his mother like this. Though it did mean she was not gonna get back with his father.

A quiet half hour later Hook stood up and Emma looked at him. "can you teach me how to stir?" Hook nodded and smiles. "sure" Hook looked at Henry. "lad you can have a break" Henry nodded and lets Hook take over again Henry looked at his mom. "good luck" Emma smiles and goes through his hair.

As Henry did Emma stood infront of Hook and Hook laid his hands on hers. While her hands we're on the wheel. Henry went to the railing and looked at the surroundings. Just a hour later Emma walked towards Henry while Hook took over the wheel. "come on kiddo you need to sleep" Henry nodded and took Emma's hand when she reached out for him they walked to his cabin.

While she was tugging Henry in Henry suddenly looked at her. "I'm okay with it you know" Emma frowned. "okay with what?" Henry smiles "with you and Hook I know this means your not going back to my father but I can still see him right?"

Emma smiles and nodded. "ofcourse you can just because we are not together doesn't mean you can't spend time with him now go and sleep" Henry nodded and smiles softly he then closed his eyes. Emma smiles to and gave him a kiss on the forehead before walking to the door again.

**To say sorry I will make the other one right now and publish it tonight haha.**


	14. Some Fun

**Here it goes lets pick up where I left.. to much to do on the ship..**

Emma walked out and walked to Hook. "can you actually just leave a ship laid around here?" Hook grins. "sure you can why?" Emma shacked her head. "nothing I just want to know some stuff about it it was your home for a long time"

Hook grins and looked around. "it indeed was. I always was on a ship though not as pirate" Emma wondered what he was then. Though without asking Hook started answer it already. "me and my brother we're actually helpers of the king. He assigned us some stuff and we went to it no questions asked"

Emma nodded. "is that why you became a pirate? Because you didn't want to just do something the king said?" Hook shacked his head. "no actually it was after my brother died" Emma nodded. "Charming told me something about that" Hook nodded. "he was the only one I told because he was about to die from the same position"

Emma sighs and Hook lets go of the wheel. He threw the anker into the water and then looked at Emma again. "we should get some sleep its pretty late" Emma nodded. "good idea" Hook smiles.

He walked towards Emma and puts his arms around her she did the same and smiles. "goodnight" she said with a smile and gave Hook a kiss "goodnight love" she gave him another kiss and then lets go of him. "you better dream about me" Hook grins and Emma laughed and then they both walked to there cabin.

The next morning when Emma woke up she sighs. Getting up and changing when she got out of the cabin she saw Hook was already stiring the wheel while Henry was looking at the view. "morning" Hook and Henry looked up. "morning" they both said.

Henry walked towards Emma and gave her a hug. She hugged him back and then looked at Hook walking towards him afterwards. Henry walked back to see the view and Emma leans on the wheel. "so how about you spending some time with us hmm?"

Hook grins and nodded he then puts the anker out again and looked back at Emma. "what do you want to do?" Emma pulled up her shoulders. "whatever you guys did to kill time" Hook smiles softly and nodded. "well games, sword fighting that kind of stuff"

"yes yes can we do that Emma?" Henry suddenly said and Emma looked at him. "sure I'm sure Hook can teach me and you some tricks" Henry nodded. "you guys first" Emma laughed and looked back at Hook.

A few minutes later they we're standing in there positions with a wooden sword in there hands. "ready?" Emma said and Hook nodded. Emma started going towards him right away and all he had to do is putting his leg behind hers.

As Emma laid on the ground Hook walked towards her picking her up again. "hurt?" Emma shacked her head. "great now don't attack right away that never works. Let the fight come to you okay?" Emma nodded and smiles she stands in position again.

She attacked him again though she attacked from up though Hook attacked from under. "attacking from under much harder for someone to block it" Emma nodded and tried it again. After a couple of hours of fighting and learning Henry some stuff they finally started sailing again.

Emma was standing next to Hook while Henry was still practicing what Hook teaches him. Emma was looking at Henry. "he really likes you did you know?" Hook looked at Emma. "its true I don't know what it is about you that he likes so much but idk he likes you"

Hook smiles softly. "well he is a good kid he is pretty smart to if you ask me" Emma nodded and smiles softly. "yeah he is isn't he" Hook nodded. "and besides I like the lad to" Emma grins and nodded "good" Hook smiles and Emma leaned forwards he gave her a kiss and smiles. "thanks for giving me a chance" Emma chuckles. "your welcome"


	15. Its on

After a week of sailing and having fun. Playing pirate games, sword fighting and everything they finally walked onto the dock again. Snow and Charming we're waiting on them as they walked hand in hand Snow smiles. Charming on the other hand was much more protective over his daughter.

As Emma and Hook come closer they saw a unexpected person there. Henry ran towards him hugging him right away. Emma on the other hand frowned and then looked at Charming she knew he had something to do with it.

Hook didn't seem all that caring he knew she chose him and wouldn't choose Neal again. Emma looked at Hook and smiles cute at him he smiles back. "well hello there Neal" Hook said looking back at Neal and smirked a little. "hey" Neal said sharp and looked kind of jealous to him.

Neal then turned to Emma and smiles softly. "can I talk to you Emma" Emma nodded. "sure" She walked with Neal and Henry walked back to Hook looking at him. Hook looked back at the little kid and Henry smiles putting his hand in Hook's. Hook smiles softly and looked up at Snow and Charming.

Charming was looking not so amused but Snow was surely impressed. "you had a good time I see" Snow said all of the sudden Hook nodded. "yes we did it was fun to be on my boat again" Snow nodded and Charming looked at him. "even more then being here?" he looked curious it was kind of a trick question.

Hook shacked his head. "no not really I love my boat and I miss it but I like to stay here for Emma" Charming nodded there was nothing more he could say about it. "it was really amazing Hook told us all those amazing story's it was really fun" Henry said excited. Snow smiles. "well I'm happy you had some fun"

In the meantime with Neal and Emma. "what up?" Emma said to Neal and Neal looked up at her. "you know I'm gonna fight for you right?" Emma sighs. "don't hold your breathe Neal because you might fight for me but its a little to late" Neal took a step closer to Emma. "are you sure of that?"

Emma looked at his face and felt nothing anymore there was no confusion anymore. "yes I'm sure" Emma said looking into his eyes with not even a spark in her eyes. "look Neal I know my father talked to you and that he thinks me and Hook are nothing but I don't care I'm not afraid to show my feelings anymore"

Neal looked at her and was a little disappointed. Emma turned around. "so just leave me and Hook be" Neal shacked his head. "I refuse to believe we are over" Emma turned towards Neal. "believe it Neal because we are" she looked serious and then walked away from him.

Hook looked back up when Emma walked towards him and puts her arms around him she then looked at Charming. "you know dad this is happening rather you like it or not I'm old enough to make my own decisions if you don't like it that's your problem" she looked serious at him and then to Snow. She then walked away together with Hook and Henry.

Snow looked at her husband disappointed. "just stop it okay she is inlove so let her be inlove" Charming sighs. "I just don't think a pirate is good for her" Snow shacked her head. "like she said deal with it because its happening" Snow walked away mad and Charming sighs.

As Charming turned around he saw Neal behind him. "I'm ready for the fight" Neal said determent to get Emma back. Charming nodded. "great" Charming said and looked at Snow going back home thinking for a second. He then looked back at Neal.

"we do need a plan" Neal nodded. "I'm on it thanks for helping me" Charming swallowed. "lets hope I'm doing the good thing" Neal nodded. "ofcourse you are Hook is dangerous and still wants revenge on Rumple not Emma nor Henry is gonna stop him for long" Charming nodded and walked away together with Neal.

**let the battles begin or whatever hahaha. I don't think its much of a battle but Neal doesn't give up that easy. though I think he forgot that Emma is pretty sure of her feelings for Hook and then the question burns if Emma finds out Charming is still planning things with Neal what would happen? would he be cut off will Snow be so mad at him? we will see.**


	16. Back off

After some dinner and some story's they all went to bed and fell asleep pretty soon after.

The next morning when Emma opened her eyes she saw Hook was standing next to Snow. He learning something new to cook from Snow. She smiles softly.

As Hook saw Emma was awake he looked up at her and smiles. "morning love" Emma smiles once again and stood up walking towards the kitchen. "morning" She gave Hook a kiss and looked at Snow. "what are you two making?" Snow looked up. "lasagna" Emma nodded.

As they heard a hard sound they all looked behind them seeing Henry come out of his room. "morning everyone" Emma smiles and looked back at Hook who walked to the fridge. He took something out of it and puts it down near Henry. "you almost have no time left so go eat and get to school" Henry nodded and took the food eating it.

Emma looked at Hook impressed on how he was trying to be a father of Henry. "nice try" Emma said smiling. "I'm trying yes" Hook smirked and then looked at Snow. "lets start making the whats it called?" he looked a little puzzling. "Lasagna" Snow said laughing a little.

Charming came out of his room. "morning" they all said morning back except for Emma. Charming looked at Emma. "are you gonna talk to me or just ignore me?" He looked serious at his daughter. "I have nothing more to say you don't even deserve Hook's hey but he is a good guy" she looks serious at him.

Charming sighs and sits down. "so what are we eating?" Snow looked at Charming. "nothing actually you have to make it yourself" Charming looked at Snow. "I was about to show Hook how to make lasagna so if your okay with waiting so long be my guest"

Charming stood up and walked to the fridge then Hook looked at Snow. "you can call me Killian" Snow looked at him. "Killian?" Hook nodded. "Hook sounds so formal" Snow nodded. "that's true" Hook smiles softly.

Emma stood up. "come on kiddo time to go" Henry stood up and walked to the kitchen putting the bowl on the counter Hook looked up. "how was it?" Henry smiles softly. "amazing" Hook smiles and Henry walked to Charming giving him a hug then Snow and last Hook. "bye you guys see you all after school"

He ran towards the door and Emma looked at Hook. "be home soon" Hook nodded and she gave him a kiss. "bye" they all wave goodbye and Emma left. Hook then looked back at Snow. "lets start" Snow nodded.

Meanwhile Emma dropped Henry of at school and then decided to go for a drink. As she was at Granny's she stopped the car and gets out. She then called home. "hello?" Snow said on the other line. "can you give me Hook and do you want some coffee or something" Snow looked at the food in between calling. "yeah chocolate would be fine" Snow then gave the phone to Hook.

Hook looked curious and puts the phone to his ear. "hello?" Emma smiles softly by the sound of his voice. "its me I wanted to know if you want coffee or such" Hook thinks for a second. "yeah sure do whatever you are getting" Emma smiles. "got it see you a little later"

Hook puts the phone down and looked at Snow. "what is this thing?" Snow chuckles. "its a phone you talk to it just like you did now" Hook frowned a bit and looked at the phone. "how do you use it?" Snow smiles softly and took the phone of Hook's hands. "here I'll show you"

In the meantime Emma almost bumped into someone. She looked up and sighs. "Neal hey" Neal smiles softly. "hey what are you doing here?" Emma smiles. "getting some coffee you?" Neal looked at the Granny's and then to Emma. "same" Emma nodded. "well I gotta go but talk to you later" she suddenly said and walked away.

**Ha sorry another long story so another 2 part story I'm seriously bad haha. **


	17. Destiny?

**Here it goes people lets see how annoying Neal is now whahaha. **

Neal took her hand and pulled her against him. Emma rolled her eyes pushing her body off right away. "nice try Neal but you see your charms don't work on me anymore" she looked serious at him and sighs. "don't know if you heard the latest news but I'm with Killian now" Neal frowned. "Killian?"

Emma nodded and looked kind of annoyed. "that's Hook's real name" Neal sighs and rolled his eyes. "are you serious Emma? Him of all people" Emma rolled her eyes. "yes him of all people he is actually pretty sweet" she looked serious and Neal shacked his head.

"are you serious right now Emma does what we have mean nothing to you anymore?" Emma shacked his head. "no it doesn't you left me Neal twice and I might know Hook for a few weeks now but I know he will always protect me and stay with me so I suggest that you back the hell off and leave me and Hook the hell alone if you don't I'm pretty sure your losing Henry to"

Neal looked weird when she said that. "what does Henry have to do with anything?" Emma sighs and crossed her arms. "unlike you he is kind of accepted Hook in his life" she looked serious at him. "yes and so? Because I want you back I get to lose Henry?" Emma nodded. "yes because Henry doesn't even accept him as my boyfriend but also as a father figure so sorry Neal if you fight Hook I'm pretty sure you lose Henry to"

Neal swallowed and looked down he was more then jealous now. His son seeing another man as a father figure hurt-ed him deeply. Neal then looked up at Emma trying to kiss her though she stepped back. "stop trying to get me Neal because I belong with Hook now and nothing is gonna change that what you and me had is history so stop flirting with me"

After she said that she walked into Granny's. When she saw Charming sitting there she frowned. She then walked up mad to him. "as for you leave me and Hook alone. I'm in-love with him and there is nothing you can do about it" Charming looked up at his daughter in unbelief did she just say love?

Emma was pretty shocked as-well when she heard back what she said in her head. But then she remembered she was mad again and looked mad at Charming. "you do not have the right to choose my boyfriends I'm a grown woman so stop treating me like I'm a little girl who needs her father to make the decisions for her"

Charming stood up. "did you just say in-love?" Emma frowned. "I'm yelling at you and you keep that in your head gosh" Charming sighs. "I just want whats best for you Emma" Emma looked mad at her father. "and who says Neal is the best for me?"

Charming swallowed and looked down. "Hook is a pirate and more importantly he still wants revenge on Rumple" Emma rolled her eyes. "and then what? Does he not freaking deserve that after Rumple took something that was dear to him?" Charming shacked his head. "revenge is never a solution"

Emma sighs and crossed her arms. "I never said it was a solution I am just saying get in Hook's had for one second what would you have done if Rumple killed Snow?"

Charming swallowed he could not really answer this question since it would be probably the same as Hook.

"exactly so stop sending Neal after me stop with the Hook is not good for me crap because its not true okay?" Charming didn't really say anything anymore he just looked at his daughter. "because maybe you do not see it but Hook saved your but he saved mine as-well and he makes me happy okay"

She looked serious at him and Charming sits down again. He then looked up. "try to make me understand why you are into him so much then" Emma sighs and sits down to the rage seemed to be gone though. Since she knew Charming was listening now.

"when I look at him it feels right it feels true. When I look at the relationship Hook has with Henry I see it comes naturally. Like Hook was meant to be Henry's father figure. When I look into his eyes it makes my heart melt. When I kiss him my heart skips a beat. You see dad this is not just a crush or some random hook up its something more like that"

Charming swallowed. "destiny?" Emma nodded. "yeah something like that" Charming smiles softly and Emma looked at him in a serious way. "so just back off and give him a chance. He is actually pretty amazing if you get to know him and I know you have seen it to. But that was before he was with me and I know that is scares you but I'm sure he will take care of me. I'm sure he will not let me get hurt, leave me alone. He will take care of me dad I promise he will" Charming nodded and looked down. "I'll back off and get to know him a little more" Emma nodded. "thank you"


	18. It's cute that your mad

The days after Emma talked to Charming he seemed to want to talk to Hook. They laughed, even joked and shared story. Emma was happy it went better with them. Suddenly she heard the doorbell. Like always ever since Emma told Hook about what happened, Hook stood up before she could open the door. Hook opened it and Emma sighs.

Neal looked up and looked at Hook's arrogant face expression. "hello there Hook" Hook rolled his eyes and looked away. "Henry your father is here" he looked at Emma who came towards the door to and sighs softly. "Hook please I know your mad but just let me say hii"

Hook rolled his eyes and lets Emma go towards the door a little more. She saw Neal's look on his face. "yes I told him" Neal sighs and looks at Hook. "sorry Hook I wasn't really thinking" Hook sighs. "clearly you weren't" Emma sighs and grabbed Hook's hand walking him away from the door.

Henry walked towards the door. "hey" Neal smiles. "hey kid lets get going" Henry nodded and walked towards Charming and Snow hugging them, he then went to Hook and Emma and hugged them. Neal looked at it and smiles softly. Henry then walked away with Neal. "bye" they all waved and Emma closed the door.

Hook walked to the room and Emma sighs. "Hook come on" she walked after him and Snow looked at her. "I'm sure it will be fine" Emma nodded and walked into the room. "Hook come on I'm sorry okay" Hook looked up. "its not your fault Emma" Emma sighs.

She sits down on the bed next to Hook and looked cute at him. He looked at her and rolled his eyes. "don't look that cute" Emma laughs. "but that makes you do anything I want to" Hook grins. "you figured that out didn't you" Emma nodded and chuckles.

She took Hook's hand and smiles softly. "its kind of cute that your mad at him" Hook smirked and looked at Emma. "there are limits you know you don't steal someone else there girlfriend" Emma nodded and laid her head on his shoulder. "I know love but he didn't get me that's important" Hook smiles. "your probably right"

Emma smiles cute and Hook looked at her. Emma kissed him softly and he kissed her back. He puts his hand on her cheek as he deepened the kiss a little. Emma answered the kiss and grabbed Hook by his shirt pulling him ontop of her. She kissed him with passion and puts her arms around him.

After a few seconds Hook pulled back. Emma looked at him. "we should probably stop your parents are in the other room" Emma chuckles and nodded. "your probably right" Hook gets off her and laid down next to her.

He looked up at Emma and smiles softly. "would you atleast sleep here tonight?" Hook nodded. "sure" Emma chuckles and gave him a kiss stroking over his cheek. "ever thought you like a pirate would be in a normal relationship?" Hook laughs and shacked his head. "no not after Milah but then again that was also on my ship"

Emma chuckles and nodded she looked cute at him. "well I never thought I would find myself in a relationship again. Alot of people hurted me" Hook nodded. "I know but Emma I won't hurt you okay? I won't" Emma smiles and nodded. "I believe you"

Hook smiles and looked up when he saw something move. "Snow hey" Emma looked up to and smiles softly. "so you miss the sea?" Snow looked from Emma to Hook again. "sometimes I'm still a pirate but I'm not gonna leave Emma behind"

Snow nodded and sits down on the chair. "I'm sorry about my husband he can be challenging sometimes" Hook nodded. "I know and I do not have kids but I get it father's always have to protect there daughters no matter how old"

Snow nodded and looked at Emma. "I have to ask but would you mind if me and Charming try to have a kid again?" Emma shacked her head. "no you deserve it its just it hurts a little bit this kid is gonna have amazing parents growing up I never had"

Snow nodded. "we will still be your parents to and we will wait a little longer to get to know you" Emma smiles and took Snow's hand. "thanks Snow" Snow nodded and smiles walking out of the room again.

**Sorrrryyyyy for the long wait a little busy these days but next week we have 2 weeks vacation so I try to update as much as I can **


	19. The first time

**Hey you guys sorry for the late updates have been busy with Christmas and all. But here I go this will be a Hook/Emma Christmas story. Hope you still have the spirit of Christmas.**

Hook and Emma have been together for 2 and a half week now. They still we're in love and Hook was happy to stay around this place. Hook was now in Granny's drinking some chocolate milk with cinnamon.

Something Emma made him crazy about. Emma was having some time alone with her parents for once in a long time. Or actually they never really been alone so Hook was happy to give her and her parents some time. Next to him was Henry who had the same thought as Hook did.

Ruby walked up to Hook. "did Emma told you about Christmas?" Hook frowned and shacked his head. "its this day where they spend time with family and give gifts and such" Hook nodded and looked at Henry who was really excited. "its really amazing" Ruby said and chuckles at Henry's excitement.

Ruby looked back at Hook. "we never had them in the Enchanted forest to but here in this world its kind of normal" Hook smiles. "well then after the drink we should go shopping right Henry?" Hook said and looked at Henry who was nodding.

Hook looked at Ruby. "when is it anyway?" Ruby chuckles. "in 2 days" Ruby left a shocked looking Hook after she said it. After a few minutes Henry and Hook left and walked to the malls here.

After 2 days there was indeed Christmas though Emma was annoyed it wasn't snowing. "it never snows on Christmas its annoying" she said to Snow who laughs a little. "its not funny" Emma said sharp and looked up when she heard a groan.

"hey there" she smiles sweetly and walked towards Hook giving him a kiss. "slept well?" Hook nodded and smiles softly. He had been staying in Emma's bed ever since she asked him to stay the night. It kind of was normal now.

Hook looked up at Snow and Charming. "what are you two making?" Snow smiles. "allot of people are coming here to celebrate Christmas so we need to make alot you can help if you want" Hook nodded. "sure"

Emma shacked her head. "no me and Killian are gonna have some alone time" She looked at her parents. Snow nodded. "also a good idea" Emma smiles and looked back at Hook. "since your ship is the only place we're alone lets go there" Hook smirked and nodded.

After a hour and saying bye to Henry and the rest they we're on Hook's ship. Emma looked around a bit and then looked back at Hook. "we never really we're alone and since this is the day of celebration I kind of wanted it to be alone for a while" Hook nodded. "of course what do you wanna do?"

Emma opened the bag she brought with her. "its not the ideal place for a picnic but it will do" Hook grins and walked towards her putting his arms around her waist. "its weird how easy it is with you and me"

Emma chuckles. "well we have been through the same stuff maybe that's why" Hook nodded and lets go of her. She started unpacking stuff and after a few minutes they we're sitting on the deck with a blanket and some food.

"do you know what Christmas is anyway?" Hook shacked his head. "Ruby told me a little of it" Emma looked surprised. "Ruby? Well I knew one day you will get them all to like you" Hook laughs. "its like we are old friend" Hook said teasingly. Emma laughed.

Emma looked into his eyes. "they say that Jesus the son of god was born. They celebrate it pretty big and with family and friends. There is alot to eat and before dinner they are telling what they are thankful to." Emma sighs. "well that's at least what we do about it"

Hook smiles and nodded. "and gifts Ruby told me" Emma nodded. "that to" Emma smiles softly. "well I went shopping right after I heard it so I hope you like it" Emma chuckles and nodded. "I'm sure I will" Hook smiles softly.

"so did you know what to bring Snow, Charming and Henry to?" Hook nodded. "though I do not know the others so could not really buy gifts" Emma smiles. "I'm sure they will understand we will just say my gifts for them are from both of us" Hook nodded and they went on with the picnic.

Hook and Emma had a nice time at the picnic talking about all the holiday's most of the time. It was hard for Hook to remember them. Now that they we're done Emma stood at the railing looking at the beautiful sea.

Hook came towards her a little after. "I can actually see why you like this so much" Emma said knowing he was coming to her. "you do?" Emma nodded and looked at Hook. He looked back at her and she crashed her lips onto his kissing him. He kissed her back and she touched his cheek.

Hook broke the kiss and looked at her with a sweet smile. "we should go in a half hour if we want to make the party" Emma grins. "we will go after this" Hook looked curious. "after what?" Emma smiles and grabbed his hand walking towards the cabin.

When they we're in she looks back at him and kissed him once again. He kissed her back as she pulled him on his shirt to the bed. She laid down and he laid down on top of her. As she deepened the kiss Hook went under her shirt with his good hand understanding it just now.

**Okay next Chapter will be Christmas which is amazing since that would be my 20****th**** Chapter haha. **


	20. Christmas

**Here we go again happy 20****th**** Chapter. With a little Christmas spirit. Thinking of writing about all the holidays. Since New Years Eve is next you will soon get that update. **

After indeed a half hour people arrived at Snow and Charming's place. Bringing there dates if they had one. Though Hook and Emma weren't there yet. Charming walked towards Snow. "would they know they are to late?" Snow grins. "it just begun I'm sure they will come soon enough" Charming sighs and nodded.

After a half hour more everyone was there except for Hook and Emma. Suddenly they heard the doorbell and Snow walked towards it wondering who it was. "sorry we're late we didn't really look at the time" Snow sighs and nodded. "its fine I'm sure you we're busy"

Emma looked at her mother like she was caught and wondered how. Snow just looked down and Emma did to she swallowed. "right" she closed her button that was open and swallowed. She got in together with Hook and said hey to everyone.

Charming looked at both of them. "just on time we need to put the gifts around the table" Hook nodded walking towards Charming. Emma looked at her mother. "I'm really sorry we didn't help you guys sooner"

Snow shacked her head and smiles. "its alright really besides would you rather help us then well you know" Emma chuckles. "I'm not gonna have this talk" Snow grins and Emma walked away from her.

After a few minutes later they we're all around the table. Talking and laughing. It was pretty busy and they had allot of fun. Even Regina who finally got forgiven for what she did. When it was dinner time Emma, Snow, Charming, Hook, Henry and even Regina helped putting the food on the table.

After they did they all had there speeches. Now it was Snow's turn. Snow stood up and had her glass in her hand. "I am happy for all my friends that I met, I'm happy for my husband. For my grandson and I'm happy that Regina finally decided she could be good" they all laugh a little when she said that.

Then Snow looked at Emma. "and I'm happy for being able to know my daughter. I love you sweetheart and I want you to know that you will always be the most important thing in my life. And last but not least I want to thank Hook" Snow looked at Hook and everyone looked pretty surprised. "I'm happy she found you. You make her happy and makes her feel loved. You challenge her in ways I can not even understand. Thanks for making my daughters life a whole lot easier and happier" Hook smirked. "its my pleasure" Snow chuckles.

Then the speeches went on and on until it stopped by Emma. She stood up and sighs. "I'm so not good at this so lets just say I'm happy to have met you all. You guys really became a part of my family. I never really had family before so I'm happy you accepted me like one. I'm thankful for Henry your my son and I'm happy that Regina has taken good care of you. And last I'm happy for Hook. To have someone who loves you so much in a short period of time. I feel save with you it feels like home to me and I love you"

Hook smiles and nodded softly. "I love you to" Emma smiles softly and sits back down Hook grins. He stood up and sighs. "okay so this is my first speech so sorry if I screw it up" they laugh a little. "I wanted to thank Neal for being okay with this after a long time, I'm happy Snow and Charming took me in and made me feel like I was a part of something. I want Henry to know how much it means to me that you see me as a second father. Though its allot to take in and allot of work" Henry laughs when he said that. "and of course I'm happy for Emma who finally lets me see through her walls. I'm happy you choice me to be with because that makes me the happiest person in life and I'm thankful for you all finally accepting me"

The others smile softly. "we are happy to" Ruby said before Hook sits down and kissed Emma on the cheek. Hook smiles to Ruby. "lets eat" Charming said and they all started eating. After a whole time of having fun, eating and everything they went to the presents.

"okay before we start to unpack me and Hook wanted to say that these presents are for both of us. He is new here so he didn't really know what to get you guys" Belle nodded. "its alright we get it" Emma smiles softly and sits down Henry went to her with Regina and sit down next to her so did Regina.

After like what seemed like hours of unpacking presents it was Snow, Charming, Henry Emma and Hooks turn. They decided it was a good idea to go last. When Snow packed out Hook's present she chuckles. "your crazy to get me such a beautiful dress" She looked at Hook and as she pulled it out they all looked amazed. "that is indeed a beautiful dress but don't blame me for having such great taste" Hook said grinning and they all laughed. Next was Charming who got a sword. Then it was Henry's turn who got a remote plain no one knew where Hook got the money from though.

Now it was Emma's turn and though it was little she wondered what it was. As she was packing it out and she saw what it was her mouth dropped. "its beautiful" Hook looked at Emma. "it should be since there are diamonds in it" Emma smiles and gave him a kiss on the lips. "thank you I will never put it off" Hook grins. He grabbed the necklace with a hook on it from diamonds and puts it around her neck.

After the presents it was pretty late already. So everyone decided to go home thanking Emma and the rest for a amazing time. As they left Emma looked at Hook and wanted to say something though Ruby came in running again. "come outside its snowing" Emma was shocked. "really" Ruby nodded and Emma smiles going with Ruby. The others followed.

As they got outside they saw Emma already looking up amazed. "its beautiful" Emma said when she noticed them. Hook towards her. "that it is" she smiles at him and puts a arm around him he did the same. Henry stood next to her and she puts a arm around him to Snow was on Hook's side. And all of them watched the snow fall with there arms around each other.

**Haha okay this was really long so was the other there is allot happening on Christmas so.. anyway hope you like it...**


	21. A Sad December 31th

**Back people the busy month is over. Just wanted to say Happy New Year. **

Hook, Emma, Snow, Charming and Henry we're going to Granny's. It was almost new year though Hook did not get it yet. It was pretty funny to see Hook struggle Emma admitted though.

"so it's this day where they end the old year and begin the new one?" Emma nodded. "yes it is" Hook nodded and looked at his beloved Emma. "all those party's it's really hard to keep up with" Emma laughed.

Henry pulled on Hook's hand and Hook looked at him. "what is it?" Henry smiles. "you will get through it once you live here longer" Hook grins and nodded. "I'm sure I will kiddo" Henry smiles.

They walked into Granny's and looked around Ruby said hii and they sat down. Emma looked at her parents. "would you go back to the Enchanted forest if you could?" she looked curious at them.

Snow looked at Emma and signs. "I do not really know I like it here to" Emma nodded and looked down. "well whatever you do I'm taking Hook with me" Snow laughed and Hook grins softly. "even if you do not know him?" Emma nodded. "yes" she laughed.

Hook looked at her. "I think that if I go with you, you might remember me because I'm with you" Emma nodded. "well I hope so" Hook grins and Charming looked at her. "why are you asking us anyway?" Emma swallowed. "Rumple told me you might need to get back there"

Snow and Charming looked shocked Emma just looked down. "but I can not come with you guys" she swallowed. "your serious? Why?" Emma pulled her arms up. "I do not really know"

Snow grabbed Emma's hand and smiles softly. "I'm sure its gonna be fine lets not talk about this" she swallowed and Emma nodded. Emma then looked at Hook smiling softly. He gave her a soft kiss and Emma started to drink.

The same night they we're all at Granny's. Snow made some pie with Hook who seemed to want to learn everything of cooking. The whole city went to Granny's just to celebrate new year together.

As they all we're around the table they all looked up as Regina came in. "hey there" Regina said swallowing. They all said welcome in a friendly way. Regina had really pulled through. It looked like she was actually trying because of Henry.

Henry walked up to her and hugged her. Regina smiles and looks back up again. Sitting down when Henry let's go of her. They we're laughing and talking and actually having much fun.

Until Belle came in and shocked them all she was crying. "Rumple is gonna kill himself please help" Emma stood up right away and looked at her parents. They did not hesitate to go there and started walking out of Granny's.

Other people followed and as they got there they could hear someone throwing thing around. Emma ran in and saw Gold laying there and Peter standing over his body. "stay away from him he is my crocodile to slay" Hook said who was next to Emma. Emma looked up at him and shakes her head.

Gold looked at Belle and smiles softly reaching out his hand to her. Peter looked at Gold and smirked suddenly appearing behind Belle he hold her. "your in-love with this girl how would it be if you see her die before you die"

Emma looked shocked without even noticing Hook left her side. Suddenly she saw him standing behind him with the dagger. "how about I kill you first" Peter grins. "like I'm scared of some dagger" Hook smirked. "oh trust me this is not any dagger its the dark once dagger"

Peter swallowed for just a second and let's go of Belle. Belle runs to Emma who was holding her now."now you leave this place nicely or with force its your choice" Peter smirked and pushed his elbow into Hook's stomach. Hook groans and Peter through the dagger out of Hook's hand.

It lands somewhere far away and Emma looked at it. She tried to get it but Peter was there first. When he was trying to pick up the sword it suddenly started moving and landed in Gold's hand who was standing up now. "no one plays with my dagger"

As he looked at his dad you could see the hate in his eyes. Peter turned to him looking at him to. "you know if you put the dagger in me you will die with me" Gold looked mad though there was an inch of pain in it to. "don't you know villain's never get a happy ending"

As Gold and his father we're standing there Belle just kept crying. "please Rumple I don't want you to leave me" without Gold looking at her so he would not miss any move of his father he spoke. "there is no other way he needs to die Belle"

Belle walked a little closer. "but what about me? Are you just gonna leave me?" Rumple swallowed. "just know that I love you Belle" Emma swallowed who kept Belle close to her. Emma then looked at Hook she could not really understand why Gold would do this she could not do it herself.

Emma looked back at Gold. "there has to be another way" Gold shakes his head. "there is no other way" Emma swallowed and looked at Belle. "please don't do this Rumple" Gold swallowed. "forgive me"

**Tada haha moving on to the other Chapter. Oh btw yes I am doing it a little different then the series if you guys do not mind. also sorry for the Gamma's in my other Chapters. I'm dutch but I am really trying to solve that. so I'm using this program to look if I made any mistakes. before I did not and found another way but yet there we're still a few mistakes. hope you forgive me and still follow my story. **


	22. A End and A Beginning

**Lets go on shall we. **

All of the sudden he charged Peter with the dagger. Peter did not seem to see it coming and fell on the ground but fast stood up trying to throw the dagger out of his son his hands but with no success. Suddenly he felt something sharp go right into his heart. Peter looked down realizing what just happened.

Peter fell on the ground and so did Gold. Belle and Neal run towards him. Belle cried though Neal kept up a strong servers . Emma looked down and felt Hook's hand around her she looked up and puts her head on his chest.

Gold touched Belle's face. "I love you" Belle swallowed. "I love you to" she said while still sobbing. Gold then looked at his son and smiles softly. "I'm sorry for leaving you" Neal shakes his head tears we're in his eyes. "you don't have to you came looking for me did you" Gold nodded and swallowed.

Gold then looked up at Hook. "thanks now can you do me one more favor" Hook nodded and looked at Gold. "kill me off I don't wanna die slowly and then you get to kill your crocodile" Hook swallowed and looked at Emma. "do it he asked you didn't he"

Hook let's go off Emma and walked towards Gold. He sits down and looked at Belle and Neal. "I'm sorry" Belle nodded so did Neal before he picked up Belle walking outside. Gold looked at Hook. "thanks for trying to save me" Hook swallowed and nodded. He lifted up his Hook.

"Emma go" Emma walked towards him. "no I'm not gonna go" Hook looked up at her. "please I don't want you to see this" Emma shakes her head. "you're doing it to help him so why would you not?" Hook swallowed and looked back at Gold. He knew that if Emma had something on her mind he was not gonna get it out of her mind.

"before you stab me a curse is coming. It will send everyone back to the Enchanted forest" Emma swallowed and looked down. "what about me?" Gold looked at her. "you have to go back to New York. Though because I know what true love looks like I want to over you two something"

Hook looked curious at him and was thinking did he really just say true love? Suddenly Emma felt something in her hand she looked at Gold. "with this you will remember at least Hook but not as pirate but as Killian. Your boyfriend."

Emma swallowed and smiles. "thanks it really means a lot" Gold smiles and nodded. "you're welcome" Emma swallowed and looked at Hook. "it will only work when you're at the edge of the town" Emma nodded. "now do it" Gold looked at Hook.

After a few minutes Emma and Hook finally got out and Snow, Charming and Henry ran towards them. Emma looked up at Belle who was still crying. "is he dead?" she said with sadness in her voice. Emma nodded and looked down. "I'm sorry" Hook said to Belle and she smiles. "it's not your fault"

Hook swallowed and looked at Snow and the rest. "we need to tell you guys something" Hook said hard so they will all hear it. Emma nodded. "Gold told us about a curse that is coming he did not say who it's coming from but he said it would send you back to the Enchanted forest"

They all swallowed looking at her with big eyes. "I kind of like it here" Grumpy suddenly said and Emma nodded. "I know but there is no other way" they all looked down and we're kind of sad about it and left they we're not in a partying mood.

The next morning they we're all standing at the edge saying goodbye to Hook, Emma and Henry. Emma walked to Neal. "I'm sorry Neal you have to go to" Neal nodded. "I know" he swallowed and looked down. Henry was with Regina and Emma walked to Snow and Charming.

Hook was just kind of standing there until Belle walked up to him. "thanks for everything" Hook looked at her and swallowed. "you're gonna be alright?" Belle nodded. "I have to" Hook nodded to and looked down. Belle hugged him and even though Hook shocked he hugged her back.

They all three stepped over the edge and Emma gave the poison to both Henry and Hook and still had one for herself. She looked at Regina. "thanks for thanking care of Henry" Regina nodded and had tears in her eyes. Hook, Henry and Emma took the potion and went to Emma's car. Emma looked back once more before she gets in.

All of the sudden you saw a purple smoke come towards everyone standing there. When it was just there Regina ripped up a paper and you saw something come out of it. Leaving Henry, Hook and Emma with fake memories before they all just disappeared.


	23. Normal Lives Never Lasts Long

**This is gonna play of like a year after they left Storybrooke. the same as the series hahaha. hope you like the normal side of Emma/Killian to. **

Emma was making some breakfast as Henry was doing the plants. Hook now known as only Killian came back from work. He opened the door and Emma looked up. "morning" Killian smiles softly walking towards her he gave her a kiss and she smiles cute.

"morning what are you making?" he looks curious. "pancakes Henry always likes them" Killian nodded and walked to Henry hugging him and giving him a kiss on the forehead. "can I eat with you guys afterwards I can still sleep I'm free for a few days so" Emma nodded.

After a few minutes they we're all at the table. She looks up at Killian. "still having does dreams?" Killian sighs and nodded. "yeah I still do not know why though" Emma frowns and shakes her head. "me neither but its weird it's always the same dream"

After breakfast Henry went to school with a friend of him. "just do not come home to late and watch out" Henry rolled his eyes. "yes mom I know" Emma nodded and closed the door.

She looks at Killian who was laying on the sofa. She walked towards him and Killian gets up letting her sit down. When she was sitting he puts his head on her lap and looked at her. She smiles softly and kissed him softly with love. "sleep well honey" Killian grins. "thanks"

She was reading her book as Killian was sleeping. He always had to work at night so he was always pretty tired when he got home. Though when Henry would come back or an hour before that he always woke up making those delicious things. He did not know how he knew about it someone learned him that but he did not know who anymore.

In the meantime in the Enchanted forest they knew all to well what happened. Though they we're to busy fighting for there lives because the wicked witch was there. Regina who kept her name like that saved Snow a few times and she really started to be a good person.

As Snow was walking in the garden Charming followed her. She had her dreamy look and he wanted to know why. When she figured out Charming was following her she stood still. "I'm okay" she said determined and looked at Charming who came out of hiding.

"your sure?" Snow nodded and sighs. "I just miss her and Henry I even miss Hook" Charming laughs when she said that and nodded. "can not believe I will say this but I miss his snarky comments" Snow grins and nodded. "we have to do something"

Suddenly another person came out of the bushes. "I can help" Snow looked up. "Ariel? Hey what are you doing here?" she looks curious at Ariel. "well I followed you guys and I realized I never thanked you about what you did" Snow shakes her head. "no its alright"

Ariel smiles softly. "I can take them back here besides you could use them the wicked witch is pretty strong you could use all the hands you can get" Snow looks down and swallowed she shakes her head though Charming nodded. "she is right Snow we could use the snarky comments and Emma she always has been the savior"

Snow swallowed and looked at her husband. "she does not remember us" Charming walked towards Snow holding her hand. "we have to try" Snow swallowed and nodded. "okay but how will they recognize us?" Charming looked at his wife determined. "we will figure that out" Snow swallowed and nodded she then looked at Ariel. "can you do it?" Ariel nodded. "yes though I can only take one person since I have one bracelet" Snow swallowed and looks down Charming looked at her. "you go" Snow looked up. "I'm not leaving you again Charming" Charming looks loving at her. "you have to"

Snow shakes her head and Ariel thought of an idea. "Hook's boat is here right?" Snow nodded. "then you can both go" Charming shakes his head. "no I have to stay so that I can take care of the people" Snow had tears in her eyes. "but" Charming shakes his head. "you can do it and I will be here when you get back. There is a better change that Emma recognizes you since you known her longer"

Snow swallowed and nodded. "okay but promise me you will be here?" Charming smiles. "I promise" Snow nodded and looks at Ariel. "I will go with you" Ariel smiles softly and nodded. they left for the seas. Though Snow still had a hard head about it hoping Emma would indeed remember her.

Back at Emma and Killian's house it was night they just tugged in Henry. Or at least Emma was tugging him in while Killian was telling amazing story's. Afterwards they went to bed themselves. Though they did not really sleep right away like almost every night when Killian wasn't working. They had no idea what was coming and they we're pretty much at peace with there lives it felt good and true.


	24. Confusion

The next morning Emma and Killian's alarm went they groan softly. Emma smiles softly as Killian looks at her. "morning love" Emma smiles cute. "morning" she gave him a kiss on the mouth. Though when she wanted to pull away Killian kept her down kissing her a few seconds more.

As he lets her go she smiles brightly. "come on you should make some breakfast" Killian grins and nodded. They stood up Emma looks at Killian's bare body for a second and then walked to the shower.

Killian puts some boxers on and his bathrobe and walked out. "hey their sport" Henry looks up and smiles. "hey dad" Killian smiles softly and goes through Henry's hair. He liked it when Henry said dad. Even though Henry knew he was not his real father it did not seem to matter to him.

Killian walked towards the kitchen. "what do you want salad, pancakes, waffles whatever" he looks at Henry. "pancakes" Killian nodded. "two pancakes coming up" Henry smiles and stood up walking into the kitchen to.

Killian took some stuff out of the fridge and such and puts them down when he noticed Henry was next to him. "whats up?" Henry smiles softly. "did you bought it already?" Killian grins and nodded. "of course I did" Henry nodded. "so when are you gonna give it?" Killian smiles. "soon sport soon"

Henry smiles and walks back to the table. As Killian was finished Emma got out. "morning" she walks to Henry and gives him a kiss on the forehead. "morning mom" Henry smiles softly and Emma looks at Killian. "what are you making?" Killian turned around and she saw pancakes in his hand she smiles softly.

As they we're all sitting there enjoying breakfast the doorbell rings. Emma looks up frowning and looks at Killian. "did you invite someone over?" Killian shakes his head. "no you?" Emma frowns once again shaking her head. She stood up and walked to the door opening it.

Snow and Ariel we're on the other side of the door. Snow had to hold in or else she would say Emma I missed you so much and that would probably freak her out. Emma smiles friendly. "hey who are you two?"

Snow could not say anything so Ariel did. "my name is Ariel this is hmm Mary" Emma smiles. "nice to meet you" Ariel nodded and smiles. In the meantime at the table Killian stood up aswell. He walked towards the door. "hey whats..." he was quiet when he saw Snow.

Snow frowns softly as he kept looking at her. "is something the matter?" Snow finally said and Killian swallowed. "déjà vu" Emma frowned. "what are you talking about?" Killian points at Snow. "I'm talking about her I've seen her" Emma was really confused now. "where?" Killian looks at Emma. "in my dreams"

Emma got big eyes when he said that. "are you serious?" Killian nodded and Snow looks weird and confused aswell. "wait you have dreams about me? Not even Emma" Emma looks at Snow. "how do you know my name?" Snow swallows. "we we're old hhhm friends" she smiles weakly it was hard not to say family.

Emma frowns once again. "I don't even remember you" Snow looks at Killian. "he clearly does" Emma looks at Killian and sighs. She walked a few steps backwards. "come on in then we can talk" Snow nodded and Ariel and Snow walked in.

Emma looks at Killian a little mad. "you dream of other woman now?" Killian looks at Emma and shakes her head. "not only womans also guys which means that if it meant something I would be gay" Emma chuckles and gave him a kiss. "I'm sorry" Killian nodded. "its fine I would react the same"

Emma and Killian both walk in again and sit down. "want some pancakes we still have some?" Snow nodded when Killian said that. "did not have one of does for to long" Killian frowns and Snow swallows. "I only eat salads these days" Killian nodded. "alright"

He grabbed some pancakes and Emma looks at Snow and Ariel. "so where do I know you guys from?" Snow and Ariel looked at each other and then Snow looks back at Emma. "uhhm the woods Brooke Vale" Emma nodded. "oh yeah I remember have been there with Killian and Henry"

Snow nodded and looks at Henry he looks back at her and smiles. Snow smiles back. Killian puts the plates down and sits back down eating his own pancakes. After a few minutes they we're done and Killian stood up. "come on kid we have to get you to school" Henry nodded. "yes dad I'm coming"

Snow frowns and smiles she did not hear Henry say dad to Killian before so it was a little weird to her. Killian walks towards Emma before putting his jacket on. "be right back" Emma nodded and he gave her a loving kiss. "don't miss me okay" Emma smirked. "I will try" Killian grins and looks at Snow and Ariel. "nice to meet you two. see you guys later" Snow nodded. And Killian left together with Henry.


	25. Easy

**Sorry for the late update have been busy. But lets start shall we. **

After talking to Emma they left for a hotel. Snow was sitting at the window looking around a bit. Ariel came towards her. "so figured out how you're gonna let her know?" Snow looks up at Ariel and sighs. "maybe Hook but Emma" Snow was thinking and looks back up at Ariel.

"how on earth did Hook get all the dreams about me and Charming we we're not even that close" Ariel shakes her head. "I have no idea Snow" Snow sighs and looks back out the window. "maybe we need Hook to let Emma and Henry know. I mean they look really happy and it seems like Emma trusts him with everything"

Ariel frowned and sits down to. "so you think letting Hook see its true will let Emma and Henry believe it to?" Snow nodded. "yeah maybe" Ariel nodded. "well then we will go to his work tomorrow and make him remember" Snow smiles and grabbed Ariel's hand. "thanks for helping me" Ariel smiles softly.

The next morning was just a normal day. Killian had a night shift again so when the evening came Snow and Ariel went to him. As Snow and Ariel figured out where he works they walk towards it. Snow looks around. "well he at least stayed close to the water"

Killian was cleaning some fish. When he looks up he saw Snow and Ariel standing there he frowned. "hey you girls are lost?" Snow shakes her head. "no we came here for you" Killian frowned once again. "well alright whats up?"

Snow swallows and walks closer. It smelled like fish it kind of made Ariel mad and Snow just sick. "what happens when you dream about me and the others?" Killian frowns. "why is that important?" Snow swallows and looks down. "because maybe they are not dreams but memory's"

He looks at the fish cleaning it some more. He then looks back up and frowns. "memories?" Snow nodded. "my name is Snow-white and this is Ariel do you know the names?" Killian nodded. "they are fairy tales" Snow shakes her head. "no they are real I'm Snow and this is Ariel"

Killian stopped once. "right I would say the same thing" Snow shakes her head. "no its true please just tell me what you're dreaming of?" Killian sighs and nodded he sits down. "all fairytale characters. They are being attacked by the green witch. The Wicked Witch she is called"

Snow frowned. "so it are not memory's it is something that is happening right now" Snow said more to herself than anyone else. Killian frowned. "what are you talking about?" Snow looks up at Killian. "you have a bond with someone there"

Killian frowned and then smiles. "right" He said in a sarcastic way. Ariel sighs. "if you don't believe us would you come outside?" Killian sighs and nodded. "for what?" Ariel walked to the door. "just follow me" Killian sighs and stood up walking outside.

"what is it?" He said to Ariel. Ariel pulled her bracelet off and gave it to Snow. Ariel looks at Killian and then jumps into the water. Killian walked towards to edge to see if she was okay. Suddenly he saw a light and then a tail appeared. Killian got big eyes and looks at Snow.

Snow smiles softly. Killian frowned and shakes his head. "I can't believe that" Snow sighs. "you saw it happen right in front of you" Killian looks at Ariel and swallows. He looks back up at Snow. "maybe I'm just tired" Snow shakes her head. "no it happened"

Killian swallows and looks at Ariel trying to get out again. Suddenly he looks up at the sea. Not moving just looking. Snow frowned. Killian got all the memory's back. Was that all it took to break what Rumple did? Snow thought to herself.

After a few minutes of staring he looks back at Snow. "Snow?" Snow smiles softly. "yes its really me" Killian swallows. "unbelievable how did I forget?" Snow looks at him. "a spell Rumple put on you and Emma. What I do not understand is that is was easy to get your memories back"

Killian looks at Ariel and helped her up realizing she was struggling to get on the dock again. Killian sighs. "maybe it is because I have been there. Emma nor Henry never did" Snow nodded. "that makes sense though I still do not know who made the connection"

Killian looks down. "Neal and Belle" Killian looks down. He then looks back up at Snow. "maybe I got more of a connection with them when Rumple died" Snow nodded. "maybe Rumple made that happen before he died" Killian nodded. "makes sense if he is not here to protect them. But why me?"

Snow pulled up her shoulders. "no idea but all you have to do now is make Emma and Henry believe" Killian nodded he looks back at Ariel who was standing again. Killian walked towards his boss. "not feeling well can I go" the boss nodded and Killian looks at Snow and Ariel they walked towards him. Walking back to home.


End file.
